


Under His Boot

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Human Furniture, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Loki's sub is given a new form of subjugation that she absolutely loves.





	Under His Boot

The large grandfather clock rang out it’s chime. I knew what meant. Loki would be leaving his war council meeting soon and would be heading to back to his chambers. I quickly shelved his books and went about removing my dress

This had been our routine ever since he had set eyes on me. I had been hired by the palace to work in the library and sort and tend to the books. Loki had come in one day searching for a special spell book, he came asking me for help, and he’d been courting me ever since.

But Loki and I did not have a traditional courtship, at least outside of the bedroom. There was one day Loki had caught me reading a special book from Midgard, about two Midgardians who entered into a relationship with ropes and spanking. One of them had all the power, but not by force. By choice. With love and communication. Loki had found me reading this and the smile that spread across his face. I’ll never forget it. It was like a child finding out he’s getting everything he wanted for Christmas.

So, Loki and I sat and talked about our specific desires and interests. I admitted that I was a little jealous of his chambermaids, as the idea of cleaning his rooms was something, I found strangely intimate. So, when the other library tender arrived, I scurried off to Loki’s room and made sure his room was tidied. And when he arrived to his room from that day’s activities, I was to await, naked, kneeling. If I had behaved the day before, I was granted a special cushion. If not, I was to simply wait on the floor.

Today was a good day. My cushion waited for me as I hung my dress in my half of the wardrobe and kneeled down, legs slightly spread, hands on my thighs, and head held high. I felt so happy, so at peace. And when the door open and he strode in. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest. We’d been courting for some time now, and I still felt so in awe of Loki and the sheer power he radiated. Loki walked over to me and the first thing he always did was lift my head to meet his emerald eyes and he gave me a deep passionate kiss.

“Hello pet, have you been good today?” he asked.

“Yes sir. I cleaned your room and sorted your books! And One of the books you ordered from the market came in. I left it on your table next to your chair.” I bit my lip in anticipation of his praise. And as expected he smiled warmly and walked over to his chair, leaving me in my spot. I was not to move until Instructed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Loki picking up and flicking through the pages.

“Come here Vitra.” At that moment, I moved to crawl on my hands and knees over to him as he sat in his chair.

“I’d like to try something a little more subjugating today. But you do remember your safe word, correct?”

“Mercy, sir.”  He smiled and ran a hand through my hair.

“Such a good pet. Today, I’d like you to be my footstool while I peruse my new book. Come kneel in front of my chair like when you crawl for me, but curl in a little on yourself.” I did as I told, pulling my knees under my chest and leaning on my elbows. The position was actually surprisingly comfy and a great release of the stress in my back.

“Comfortable pet?” he asked, and I knew he was genuinely concerned. Sadistic as he may be, he would never go out of his way to hurt me in a way that I didn’t enjoy.

“Surprisingly, yes. Thank you, sir.”

“Good girl.” He placed his boots onto my back and the weight felt so grounding but freeing at the same time. The room grew warmer as Loki flicked his wrist to start a fire in the fire place. I lowered my head and let myself sink into the white noise of his pages turning and the fire cracking.

* * *

 

Some time later, the sound of the book closing brought me back down to reality. He moved his boots from my back and I felt him brushing my back a little.

“My apologies, pet, I appear to have gotten a bit of dirt on you. I’ll have to send my boots out to be cleaned and polished.” But then. I could practically see the lightbulb go off.

“Hmmm, pet, you like my boots, right?”

“Yes, sir”

“Well, maybe you should get a bit more acquainted with them. Kneel before me.” I moved to kneel in front of him.

“Move a little closer, press your cunt against my boot.” He ordered and I let out a tiny squeal. Oh norns… I moved and started to grind against the hard leather of his boot but he reached down to grab and twist a nipple.

“Did I order you to move, slut? Are you that desperate for release that you will grind against my boot without even being told to? What a nasty little girl you are.” He released my nipple. “Well go on then, grind and hump my boot like the whore you are.” His command was all I needed. The hard leather against my clit was the greatest sensation I’d ever felt. I’d also been on orgasm denial for a few days so I was even more sensitive.

“Look at you, writhing against my boot for my entertainment. My needy, horny slave.” Loki’s words were music to my ears. I kept letting out these little moans and whimpers, and then I found the sweet spot. Just on the edge of his boot with the tip against my clit.

“Lo-Loki…please…” I begged

“Please what, pet?” He asked, sadistically, knowing exactly what I needed.

“Please let me cum.” I needed to cum. One of Loki’s strictest rules was I could not cum without permission. I had made that mistake and he had left me tied to his bed with a Hitachi running for 4 hours. Loki and I still were working on delayed gratification and I was failing miserably. Thankfully, Loki decided to be merciful today

“Yes, cum for your Master.” And at his words, I toppled over into the abyss of pleasure. My back bowed and everything constricted in my body. I clutched to his leg to stable myself, and I sat there panting heavily. He pet the top of my head and let me catch my breathe.

“Good girl. Now, use that pretty little mouth of yours and clean up the mess.” I looked up at Loki in confusion

“Sir?”

“You heard me girl. You got your cum all over my boots and they need to be cleaned. Use your tongue and clean my boots.” He said a little more firmly.

I bit my lip and thought about safe wording. But there was something calling to me inside. I backed off a little and kneeled down, pressing my face to his boots and I gave one long lick up the boot, the taste of myself and the natural taste of the leather. I didn’t exactly love the taste of myself but in my current headspace, it only made me feel good.

“You taste good, don’t you slut?” Loki taunted as I bathed his boots with my tongue.

Boot worship was something I’d always been desperate to try and now doing it made me feel so wanted and needed.

When I had finally cleaned all of my cum off his boots, I gave a final kiss to his boot and then sat up. I suddenly felt a little bashful under Loki’s gaze but he forced me to meet his gaze.

“You are surely the most wonderful pet in existence.”  He leaned down and helped me up into his lap, then magicked a warm blanket to cover us.

“And you’re all mine.”


End file.
